No More Tears
by AllInMyStories
Summary: This is another songfic about Lu's loss of Mickey. It includes the song, Someday by Nickelback. R & R peeps!


Me: Hey everybody, I'm back! This story is another songfic on Lu and Mickey.basically the same thing as Lu's Immortal but with a different song and different scene. She's not Rittenhouse rooftop now. Hope you like it.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Lu lay in her bed not sleeping. She couldn't sleep or eat. She could hardly stand to live anymore. Mickey died because of her. Her patient who was really aiming for her shot him. 'It's all my fault.' She thought to herself. 'Mickey was so wonderful and we've both been through so much, he didn't deserve to die. I didn't deserve to watch him die in front of me.' It had been about a week and Lu's work and life was suffering. She couldn't stand to live. After staring at the window for awhile she got up and walked to it. Outside it was a full moon but it could hardly be seen through the dark clouds and rain. She looked out the window but in her mind she was really seeing that night all over again, in that very apartment. Lu's memory broke when she heard Marc mumbling in his sleep in the next room. After a moment of just listening to her son she entered his room and looked at him from afar. Then she approached his bed and sat next to him as her hand caressed his gentle cheek.  
  
"Mom?" He sat up. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep. I was just checking on you."  
  
"Oh." Marc laid back down on his pillow and let his mother to continue to caress his cheek. "Goodnight Mom."  
  
"Goodnight Marc. I love you honey."  
  
"I love you to." He mumbled while slowly falling back into a deep sleep. Once Marc was back asleep and Lu felt comfortable leaving him alone again she went back to her bedroom and laid down on her bed again. After about ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling, she heard music. Lu looked around to see where it was coming from. Without knowing it her eyes shut and the music got louder, quickly entering her mind without hesitation.  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when"  
  
Without knowing it, Lu got out of bed and walked to the very spot that Mickey was shot. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel a somebody in front of her. The music got louder as she listened carefully to the words.  
  
"I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now that story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror.  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(you're the only one who knows that)"  
  
Lu felt a hand cup her cheek and she opened her eyes to see Mickey standing in front of her. Before she could say anything he put a finger to her lips to quiet her. Lu looked in his eyes and continued hearing the music, except this time it seemed as if she could read them in his eyes.  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I'm know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when."  
  
The music faded and a tear rolled down Lu cheek and Mickey wiped it away.  
  
"No more tears." He said softly.  
  
"But I miss you so much."  
  
"I know. You can't blame yourself for this Lu. It's not your fault."  
  
"Then who's was it?"  
  
"Nobody's. It was just my time, that's all."  
  
"I don't believe that Mickey. I can't believe that."  
  
"You will in time. I can't stay Lu. I have to leave. I just came to say the goodbye that I never got."  
  
"No. Mickey you have to stay!"  
  
"No. Lu I have to go." Tears spilled down Lu's now red face as she looked into his eyes. Mickey started to fade. "I said no tears."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"You will move on Lu. You will...I have to go now." The music started playing again in Lu's surroundings.  
  
"Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when."  
  
"One more thing Lu." Lu looked at him and concentrated on what he was saying. "I love you too." Mickey faded away as more tears spilled from Lu's eyes and the music got louder.  
  
"Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when."  
  
Lu sat up straight in her bed breathing heavily as the guitar solo faded in her ears. 'It was all a dream.' She thought. 'Just a dream.' Lu stepped out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun was rising now and it had stopped raining. She though about her dream a lot and then realized what Mickey had said to her before leaving. 'He loves me too.' A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away. 'No more tears.'  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Me: Aww!! I think I'm gonna cry. Anyway, I love writing these little song fics on sad moments. Tell me what ya thought. Thanks!! 


End file.
